Clueless
by Deathi
Summary: While Castiel is still figuring out human behaviour, the brothers are clueless about their current case. set S5


Beta: frostygossamer

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, I don't make any profit.

Summary: While Castiel is still figuring out human behaviour, the brothers are clueless about their current case. (set S5)

* * *

Jamestown, TN

They have been in town for almost a week, trying to solve the mystery behind the seven dead men found in the forest. Dead and mostly naked men. Either heart-attack or plain exhaustion. The sexual scenario – undeniable. It caught Dean's attention – naturally, but until now each theory they have come up with led to a dead end.

While Dean still thinks it's a nymphomaniac, Sam has checked the possibility of ghosts and local legends. Right now, he is staring at his laptop as if it would give him the answer by itself, if he just stared long enough. Dean is lying on one of the beds going through all the kinds of monsters and things he can think of once again. At least he's pretending to. To Sam, to himself. Cas joined them a few hours ago, not giving away if he is as clueless as them. In fact he hasn't said or done much except for watching TV. They could ask Castiel, but when have they ever received an answer that is actually helpful?

"Maybe we should run through the facts again, Dean. I mean you should be an expert on that field." It was only a matter of time when Sam started teasing Dean about the case again. Apparently, the time has come.

"I enjoy the company of hot chicks, but I try to avoid lying naked in the forest." He's definitely not in the mood to deal with Sam's quips. They aren't making any progress with the case, Cas is watching TV and he is in desperate need for some pie. But on the upside, the motel is fairly okay compared to other places they have been to.

„_My heart belongs to you."_

The look on Castiel's face bears a striking resemblance to Sam's; confused by the world's mysteries and the riddles of humanity. „Why would she say something like that? How can an organ, or more precisely a muscle, belong to him, when...?"

„Dude, tell me, you are not watching one of these crappy afternoon-soaps." As if the nothingness of the case and life in general weren't enough.

„Dean, I'm not washing -" He throws a puzzled look at Dean.

„Forget it, Cas, just..." An irritated huff. „... turn that crap off." He knows he should be used to Cas by now and probably, he should show more patience, but sometimes it's just... difficult. Caught between facepalm-moments and I-don't-want-to-deal-with-this-freaking-angel-anymore-thoughts. On rare occasions he can laugh about it. Remaining quiet might be the best idea in such situations, though – another thing Dean is not good at.

„As if your Dr. Sexy MD was any better." Sam doesn't even bother to look at Dean which makes Dean's glare rather pointless.

„Shut up and do your job, nerd boy." He is well aware that his one-and-only-favourite TV show isn't exactly on what you'd call a respectable level, but the distraction is good enough every now and then. And it's welcome. Taking in the simple pleasure of watching TV. Like 90 percent of the American population do. Like normal people. Simple. Pleasure. Just ignoring the crap in this – his – world for some time.

„I still don't understand the human preoccupation with hearts."

This time, Sam glances at Cas, offering a tiny smile; being obviously more patient with Cas than Dean. „I guess it's because the heart is the organ that keeps us alive and humans compare its value to loved ones."

Cas seems to consider the answer for a moment, deciding whether it is good enough.

„Thank you, Sam. It's an odd concept of romantic, though, being compared to a muscle, isn't it?" The frown on his face underlining the statement.

Despite his mood, Dean has to chuckle. The cluelessness, the deadpan face, the way how sometimes – just sometimes – Castiel asks the right questions. Reminding him that the angel isn't only a pain in the ass all the time. Cas is really attempting to learn about human behaviour partly out of mere curiosity, but also in order to blend in – eventually. Dean knows that in return he could at least try to be a bit nicer to Cas than he is most of the time. He can't even remember whether he has ever shown any sign of gratitude to Cas for breathing the life into him again. Probably not. He should add "being nice" to the list of things he's not good at, next to dealing with the feeling of being in someone's debt. It's an awfully long list.

This train of thoughts is giving him a headache. Weird. Uncommon. Perhaps a result of the enforced idleness and the nerd-energy radiating from his brother and Cas.

Closing his eyes he takes a deep breath. If they don't get an idea how to solve this thing they should go for using bait... Perhaps he'd even volunteer.

He opens his eyes again to be met with Castiel's deep blue ones way too close. As usual. When he is about to say something Castiel's expression makes him loose any words he has wanted to say. As if he could look right through him, right into him, absorbing thoughts and feelings. The expression shifts giving way to what Cas is feeling, thinking. A bit pissed off. A bit disappointed. Once more Dean can't help but wonder whether Cas can read his thoughts, whether he _does_ read his thoughts. About not being patient. About not being nice. About the lack of effort.

The guilty conscience staggering his mind will be drowned in alcohol rather sooner than later. That has worked quite well so far.

Castiel's lips form a tight line as he shakes his head slightly.

„I think you should search the Google for 'Skogsrå', Sam." Abrupt – anything but friendly.

The faint flapping of wings. Castiel is gone.

And Dean suddenly doubts there is enough alcohol to shut up his conscience.

"What the hell was that?" Sam blinks in confusion.

"Do angels have something like PMS?" Feigned annoyance. Either Sam believes it or he decides not to mention it for which Dean is more than grateful. Talking with his brother about the possibility that Cas may or may not be able to read his thoughts is no option. Entailing actually talking about feelings or thoughts even less.

"At least, we know what to hunt now."

And hopefully that will be enough to keep Dean's mind busy.


End file.
